Summer Breeze
by redtears85
Summary: Harry meets a lovely young witch named Madison to spend the summer with. She's the neice of Arabella Figg and as the summer heats up so does their passion for eachother. Rated R for sexual content, violence and adult language in the latter chapters.
1. Madison

Harry meets someone on his second day back to Privet Dr. after a trying 5th year. He meets a lovely witch named Madison

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my very first story on Fanfiction.net. I hope you all enjoy it. The usual disclaimer applies and I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters. I do however own Madison Chaney. Please R&R! Thanks!

redtears55

* * *

* * *

Harry Potter lay quietly on the back lawn of his summer home of number four Privet Drive. The day was hot and it was only his second day back from Hogwarts. His aunt and uncle did not offer a friendly welcome back and complained the whole way back from the train station. His cousin Dudley scampered out of sight as soon as he saw Harry enter the house. Harry didn't expect anything more. It suited him just fine that he was almost non-existant to his family. It led away from the harrassment he had endured on previous summers. Now he was only given any attention when it was meal times. He looked up to the blue skies above. It was so lonely throughout the summers for him. Ron was with his family at the Burrow and Hermione spent the summers with her parents. Harry was by himself. He got letters and cards from his friends but it didn't cure his lonliness. He was going to be sixteen this year, another birthday to spend alone as well.   
  
The sun was sinking fast and Madison Chaney sat quietly in the driveway of her aunt's home watching the Potter boy. She had been watching him for quite sometime now. Having spent previous summers in Little Whinging, she had heard all the stories of Harry Potter. The whispers and rumors that people had spread about him. Now she stayed with her parents at Arabella Figg's house. Her aunt had advised her to keep away from Harry until recently. This summer, Madison was determined to change that. She watched as Harry rose to his feet and left his yard, walking aimlessy down the street. Quietly, she got up and followed him, keeping a few yards back, thinking on how to approach him.  
  
Harry blinked, and slowed his walking. He had the faint feeling that he was being followed. His nerves shook slightly. Ever since last summer, with the dementors in Little Whinging, he had been slightly paranoid. Walking carefully, he listened. There were footsteps behind him. Harry let out a small sigh of relief. He knew that dementors didn't have footsteps. He turned around to see a very beautiful girl walking behind him. She had rich auburn hair that hung to the middle of her back and a slight frame. Her pale skin was accented nicely by her bright green eyes. He was vaguely reminded of his mother. A much younger version of his mother. He noticed the girls pace slowed once she had realized he's stopped. He expected her to hurry past just like everyone else in his neighborhood.   
  
" Are you Harry Potter? " she asked, with a French accent, when she was within two feet of him.  
  
The question surprised Harry. "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
" I've heard so much about you. I've been watching you for awhile now. I wanted to meet you. I'm Madison Chaney " she held out her hand for Harry to shake it.  
  
Harry looked the girl over skeptically before accepting the hand shake.   
  
" I suppose I don't need to introduce myself. You already know me." he replied.  
  
" Well, everyone knows Harry Potter. Everyone from our world at least. " Madison gave a bright smile.  
  
Harry's heart did a sort of flip-flop. Another witch? In Little Whinging? It couldn't be possible. Why had he never seen her before.   
  
" Y-you're a witch? " he sputtered softly. "How is that possible. There's no other Witches in Little Whinging.   
  
" Ah. I'm not from Little Whinging. I was born in Liverpool and was raised in Paris. My family moved when I was young. I'm visiting my aunt for the summer. You know her as Mrs. Figg" Madison explained, amused slightly.  
  
Harry's mind reeled slightly. He couldn't believe that he was speaking with another of his kind. His heart fluttered slightly in hopes that maybe his summer wouldn't be quite as lonely as he thought.  
  
" Are you a Beaxbatons student? " he asked, curious.  
  
" Naturally" she replied. " I'm to far away to attend Hogwarts. "  
  
" Oh. " Harry nodded more to himself then Madison.   
  
" Anyways, I thought I would say hello to you. I've heard all the terrible rumors. " Madison say Harry frown. " Not that I believe any of those at all. Really. Who in the wizarding world could believe such stories about the infamous Harry Potter. "  
  
Harry smiled faintly. He felt almost lucky to have met Madison.   
  
" Would, you like to hang out tomorrow? " he asked quietly. He couldn't look at her as he asked and fidgetted slightly.  
  
Madison smiled brightly. " I would love too. Maybe we can get out of Little Whinging. I'm sure my parents won't mind if I borrow the car. They don't have anything planned. "  
  
" That sounds great. What time should we meet? " Harry's hopeful eyes searched Madison. She was beautiful.   
  
" We'll leave at nine. See you tomorrow, Harry. " with that, Madison turned on her heel and walked back to her home. Harry watched until she disappeared around the corner. He let out a triumphant laugh, he wanted to run and laugh as loud as he could to blow off the sudden energy. It wasn't going to be the same. This time, he had someone to share the summer with.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short and a little boring but it will get better.


	2. Friends

Yeah yeah! Usual disclaimer applies! Enjoy everyone. Please R&R!

* * *

Harry woke bright and early the next morning. He had gone to bed that night feeling lighter then usual. Excitement flooded him as the warm sun shone through his window like a beacon of hope. He looked to the clock on his nightstand and eight o'clock glowed back at him. He had just enough time to get ready. He leaped out of bed and chose his best outfit for the day before heading into the shower. When he finally finished making sure he looked decent enough it was almost nine. He bounded out of the house, not even acknowledging the strange looks from his aunt and uncle. Just as he walked up the driveway to Mrs. Figg's home, Madison came out the door. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked the girl over. She wore a light blue tank top with flare jeans and a light blue bandana to match it. Her auburn hair was loose among her shoulders. To Harry, she looked great.  
  
" Hi! " She called to Harry with a bright smile. " Are you ready to start the day? "  
  
Harry nodded, " Of course. Where did you want to go? "  
  
" I was thinking that we could go around London, maybe go to Diagon Alley for awhile. " she replied.  
  
" Sounds great. "  
  
With no further hesitation, the two of them got into the car and set off. It only took them a little over an hour to reach London and the tension between them was almost non-existant. They talked about anything they could think of and Harry felt very comfortable around Madison. He wasn't exactly sure what made him feel so comfortable though. He had never met anyone in Little Whinging that he could call a friend. No one that he could share the same interests and joke with. Other then Hermione, Harry had very few girl friends that he spent anytime with and his last crush, Cho Chang, had ended in disaster.   
  
Madison pulled into London, a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe how much she had in common with Harry. It was almost surreal.   
  
" So what do you want to do first? " she asked, parking the car.  
  
" Well, anything you like. Why not just walk around until we find something that sparks any interest. " Harry suggested as the two of them got out of the car.   
  
Madison smiled. " Then let's get started. "   
  
The two of them made their way along the streets, taking in as much as they could. Everything was so exciting for Madison. She hadn't been to London in years. She explained that when her family was in England they mainly stuck to Diagon Alley. Harry couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. She seemed so passionate about everything. Harry was hoping he could be like her.   
  
After a couple hours of London the two decided to stop for lunch in Diagon Alley. They made their way into the Three Broomsticks and found a table more towards the back. They sipped on butterbeer while waiting for their food to arrive.  
  
" What's it like Harry. Being known by every single witch and wizard alive? " Madison asked quietly after a few moments. She didn't want to upset Harry but her curiosity was getting the better of her.  
  
Harry frowned for a moment before he answered. " I hate it. I wish I wasn't known so well. All I've ever wanted since the first day I ever set foot in Hogwarts is to be a normal wizard. I never asked to be who I am. "  
  
" I'm sorry Harry. I never meant to upset you. " she replied quickly.   
  
" No no. You didn't do anything wrong. I understand your curiosity. It's just, that if I could go back and change things, I wouldn't be famous. I wouldn't have been the one to bring Voldemort to his downfall." Harry saw Madison wince slightly at the name. " And above all, my parents would still be alive today. "  
  
Madison's heart went out to Harry then. She couldn't imagine if things had been switched and she was the one who had lost her parents. Slowly, she reached across the table and covered one of Harry's hands with her own.   
  
" Harry, I'm sorry for what you've gone through. "  
  
" None of it was your fault, Madison. " he smiled warmly at the girl and turned his hand so he was holding hers.  
  
" I know, and I can't even begin to imagine what it's like, but I want you to know that I'm your friend and any time you need a friend just say so. I'll be here for you. " Madison smiled back, her own smile just as warm.  
  
Harry felt the breath go out of him again. Who was this mysterious girl that stumbled into his life, and why did his heartbeat pick up just by touching her. His mind was so full of questions he thought it might explode. All he knew for sure that she was sitting with him, and he liked her.  
  
" Thank you. It means a lot to me. " Something jolted Harry's insides, giving him the courage to take Madison's hand and kiss it gently. He knew he was blushing. He could feel the heat rise up in his neck. When he looked up, Madison was bright red as well. Their eyes locked only briefly until it was broken by the waitress bringing their food.

* * *

A/N: Ok...well I so critical of my work so I think it's not so great. I have a lot of ideas so please keep reading! 


	3. First Kiss

The ride back from London was cheerful. Harry was thrilled to find out that Madison was a seeker for her Quidditch team. She was already appointed captain for her team and had scouts observing her. Madison's eyes became misty and dreamlike when she talked about Quidditch. The idea that they were both seekers put a new light into Harry's heart. He was feeling something he hadn't felt for a very long time. He liked Madison a lot.   
  
When they arrived back at Mrs. Figgs, they sat on the porch for a while longer. Harry's heart was pounding everytime Madison brushed slightly against him. The sky was clear and the stars seemed to reflect Harry's bright mood.   
  
" So...do you have a girlfriend?" Madison asked suddenly.  
  
The question took Harry by surprise.   
  
" Well...no. There was a girl I liked but...it didn't work out. " he replied.  
  
" Sorry to hear that. " An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Harry squirmed slightly and Madison's hand reached to his. He looked to her and smiled, his heart picking up it's pace. She looked so beautiful, the moon was shining on her aubrun hair and the light was dancing in her eyes. Harry's face turned red as he gathered up his courage. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward and kissed Madison gently. He was relieved when she returned the kiss. When it ended, Madison's cheeks had turned a brilliant shade of pink.  
  
" I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. " Harry said quickly.  
  
Madison pressed a light finger to his lips.  
  
" No need to apologize. " she smiled before pulling Harry in for another kiss. This time the kiss was more passionate. Harry shivered as their tongues danced lightly against eachother, exploring. He was disappointed when they had to stop for air. Both of them were flushed, hearts beating rapidly.  
  
" I should probably get in for the night. " Madison spoke quietly.   
  
Harry nodded. " Probably. "  
  
The two of them stoor up, there gazes locked on eachother. After one last kiss, Madison disappeared behind the door. His heart on wings, Harry broke into a run. Kissing Madison was much better then the first kiss he had ever recieved from Cho Chang, who had been crying at the time. Harry knew that Madison had kissed him again because she liked him. Cho only tried to get close in hopes for sympathy and information on her boyfriend's, Cedric Diggory, death. After releasing his pent up energy, he returned home. Just as he went to open the door, it was flung open and behind it stood Dudley, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.  
  
" You're in trouble now. Mum and dad saw you kissing that girl. " he chided.   
  
" Yeah, so? " Harry replied. " They never made any rule about kissing girls. "   
  
Before Dudley could respond, Uncle Vernon's voice boomed through the house, calling him into the den. Harry sighed as he made his way to stand before the Dursleys'.   
  
" Who is she? " Vernon demanded.   
  
" A friend. " Harry answered simply.   
  
" A friend? Is she one of your kind? " Petunia interjected, a sour look on her face.   
  
Harry hesitated for a moment. If he told them the truth then he was sure they would forbid him from seeing Madison again. He was not about to let that happen.  
  
" No, " he lied. " She's Mrs. Figgs neice alright. She's on holiday with her parents from France and we met on the street. "  
  
" And where were you all day? " Vernon's gaze studied Harry skeptically.   
  
" London. " Harry said plainly. That wasn't a complete lie.   
  
Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks. They looked to Harry reproachfully.   
  
" You be careful boy. " Vernon warned. " You don't need to poison anyone else with your nonsense. "   
  
Harry gave a slight, disgusted nod and walked over of the room. He threw Dudley a nasty smile, pleased to see the foreboding shock on his cousin's face. Harry went to bed happy that night. Happier then he had been in months. 


	4. Dudley's Big Mistake

Usual disclaimer. I don't own the characters.

WOOT!! Thank you to smoosebob, Lady-Lillikens and Zero Mind for the reviews. I really apprciated them. To answer any questions I still have a lot of room for character development and Madison's past will be revealed in time. All will be revealed in time. If you want your questions answered then just keep reading ;)

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Madison became inseperable. Their days were spent exploring Little Whinging, take trips to London and Paris and passion was heating up for the two of them. Today was no exception. The two teenagers sat across from eachother next to a small lake in Little Whinging. They had brought a blanket to lay out and packed a picnic basket with lunch food and snacks they had bought in Diagon Alley. After eating, the two laid back on the blanket munching on Fizzing Whizbees and Chocolate Frogs. The sun was hot and but sinking fast in the sky.  
  
" So...what's Hogwarts like? It has to be better then Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime is horrible. " Madison laughed slightly.   
  
Harry smile at her. " I love it there. I dread coming back here every summer. "   
  
" I would too. Coming back to the Dursleys. Especially Dudley. " Madison gave an over exaggerated shiver. " He's gross. "   
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. They spent the next ten minutes verbally abusing Dudley. Both of them were in tears and holding their sides so badly it was hard to talk. Once they had settled down, Madison scooted closer to Harry and rested her head on his chest.   
  
" I don't want to go home. " her voice was soft, sad. " This is the best summer I've ever had. "   
  
Harry sighed heavily, he knew that all good things must come to an end and yet, he wasn't ready for this good thing to end. He stroked Madison's back gently and nuzzled the top of her head. He had no idea what to say to comfort her and was scared to attempt so in case he said the wrong thing. Madison looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
" I like you, Harry. I really do. " she said softly.  
  
" I like you too. " Harry offered a warm smile, and kissed her lightly. Every kiss felt like the first for Harry. It was faintly exhilirating.   
  
As their kiss continued, they were so wrapped up in eachother that they didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming out of the woods behind them. Dudley watched to two teenagers with envy. What was a beautiful girl like her, doing with his runt of a cousin. Dudley was past picking on Harry for stupid things. Now he was just downright pissed off. He was over being scared of Harry and his wand, now he was even more intent on making Harry's life miserable. With a mischievious smirk on his face, Dudley traipsed out from behind the trees.   
  
" Well well...what's this. My runty cousin, snogging a beautiful girl. " he crossed his arms.  
  
Harry and Madison quickly broke their kiss at the sound of Dudley's voice. Both of them stood at lightening speed and stared at Dudley.  
  
" What the hell do you want Dudley." Harry asked,scathingly.   
  
" What do I always want? To make your life a living hell. " Dudley smiled horribly. " Although I think now that's about to change. What I really want, is her. " Dudley pointed a fat finger towards Madison.   
  
" In your dreams porker. " Madison shot back. She glared at Dudley, her eyes turning to small slits.   
  
" Come on now. Is that anyway to talk to a Dursley. " he lumbered towards Madison and took her by the arm, pulling her slight body against his large one. " You can't resist what I can offer you. So much more then my freak cousin. "   
  
Harry's blood began to boil at how Dudley was treating Madison. Dudley had alway gotten ten times more then Harry as they grew up. He was not about to let Dudley take away the one person that was giving him happiness.   
  
" Dudley, I would back off if I were you. " Harry said treateningly.   
  
Dudley laughed and wrapped a huge arm against a struggling Madison. Harry knew that she was much to small to fight of Dudley on her own. It was going to be up to him.   
  
" What are you going to do about it? Wave your little wand at me. Threaten me with magic? It's not going to work this time. I know you don't want to be expelled from school, so you won't be using any of that. " Dudley's face looked triumphant. " Come on, doll. I'm going to show you what it's like to be with a real man. "   
  
Harry's eyes flashed and he watched for a moment, contemplating what to do as Dudley attempted to drag Madison off. He knew that Dudley was twice his size and could clobber him any time he wanted too. Suddenly though, that didn't matter to Harry. He could hear Madison pleading for his help and Dudley's maniacal laugh, and Harry knew what Dudley was planning. A plan to hurt a woman in the deepest way, more to hurt Harry then Madison. In a sudden blur, Harry was lunging at Dudley, and swiftly knocked him to the ground. Straddling the bigger boy the best he could, Harry delivered one blow after another to Dudley's face. All the time his anger working it's own magic to modify Dudley's memory. When finally, Harry had lost his strength, he looked up to Madison, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were puffy. She trembled faintly in her last few waves of fear.   
  
" Harry, " she whispered. " Thank you. "   
  
Harry stood, leaving Dudley lying on the ground and approached Madison. " Don't thank me. I did what I had too. To keep you with me. " He wrapped his arms around her slender form in a loving hug. He loved this girl, he knew that now. Once they had seperated their embrace, they packed up the blanket and basket and headed back into town. Harry wasn't worried about Dudley, he would wake up after a while not remembering how he got there or why he was bruised. The walk back to Madison's was silent. Both teenagers confused about what had just happened.   
  
Finally, Madison broke the silence. " Harry, would you like to stay with me tonight? My parents have gone to Liverpool for the weekend with my Aunt. The house will be free for a couple of days. "  
  
Harry blinked. She was asking him to stay with her for the weekened. He couldn't think of anything better. " Of course I'll stay with you. I'll just run home real quick and grab some clothes. "   
  
" Alright, I'll see you soon. " Madison smiled, and they parted ways.   
  
When Harry got into his bedroom he feverishly packed and overnight bag and grabbed anything else he could think of to bring. Pictures of his friends, Quidditch books, spellbooks and so on. He could hardly contain his excitement. He planned on telling Madison anything she wanted to know, he was not going to keep any secrets from her. Once he was finished, he quietly made his way out of the house and across the street to Madison's. He didn't even have to knock on the door when she opened it.   
  
" Well don't just stand there all night. Come in. " She smiled brightly and pulled Harry into the house by his wrist. Harry couldn't believe that this was Mrs. Figgs house. The walls were covered in fresh paint and new carpet had been laid throughout the house. The smell of cats had gone and was filled with lovely scented incense.   
  
" Wow, it's so different from when I was last here. " Harry said, smiling.   
  
" Well, my parents and I talked her into redoing the house. Once it was done she loved it, so we were all happy in the long run. " Madison explained. " Come on I'll show you my room. "   
  
Holdind hands, the two made their way up the stairs and to the last door in the hall. Madison opened the door to display a brightly lit room with posters of her favorite Quidditch team and players decorating the walls. There was a small desk with picture frames and the people in them were waving at Harry and smiling brightly. It made Harry smile as well.   
  
" This is great, Madison. " Harry exclaimed. He studied each poster that posed on her walls.   
  
" Thank you. I thought you'd like it. " Madison walked around to her bed and patted the empty space next to her, gesturing for Harry to sit down. " I hope you don't mind sleep in here with me."  
  
Harry's heart pounded slightly. " O-of course not. " he smiled even though his stomach was twisting itself. He'd never slept in the same room with a girl before. Especially one that he liked. Would she be expecting anything? What if he freaked out and ran for it. He'd never be able to face Madison again. Swallowing back on his doubts he moved to sit next to Madison. Her arms snaked around his neck and she nuzzled his shoulder. Harry smiled, his doubts suppressed.


	5. Madison's Secret

Usual Disclaimer...I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings characters.

* * *

Ooo Wee! Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all of them. Ok everyone, I had a feeling I would have to do this but I bumped this up to and R rating for sexual content, and furthermore to come. I have a naughty little mind. Please if you are offended by sexual content, violence or adult language then I advise you to not continue reading this story. Thank you very much!

RedTears85

* * *

Harry woke the next morning with his arms around Madison. They had talked until they had fallen asleep in eachother's arms. He smiled to himself and gently untangled his arms from around Madison. He quietly made his way into the bathroom so as not to wake the girl and returned a few minutes later. Not wanting to wake her, he took a seat in the fluffy armchair next to her desk and looked once again at the many picture frames. Most of the people in the frames were fast asleep, all except for one. A gruff looking boy not much older then Harry, stared unblinking out at him. His arms were crossed and Harry couldn't exactly say that he was smiling. It was more like a half smirk. His brown wavy hair was gelled back and he was quite handsome. Harry faintly wondered who the boy was and why he was pushed so far to the back. Shrugging, Harry examined the room from his seat, something again catching his interest. A newspaper article lay on the otherside of the desk, face down. Harry squirmed slightly in his curiosity and his fingers itched as he struggled not to let his curiosity get the better of him. Finally, it was to much and Harry leaned forward and snatched the article off the desk. He pushed aside the slight pang of guilt and looked at the picture on the article. Two very unhappy looking people looked back at him, a wizard and a witch. Harry began to read the article:  
  
Terry and Alan Chaney Sentenced to Life In Azkaban  
  
Late Tuesday night, Terry and Alan Chaney were tried and convicted of the murders of Timothy and Anna Cooper. Believed to be in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and part of the team that sought out James and Lily Potter, the Chaney's confessed their loyalty. They are charged with using the Cruciatius Curse amongst the Cooper's and for their admittance to being You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. The Chaney's young daughter Madison is currently being held in protective custody by the Ministry of Magic until suitable parental arrangements can be made for her adoption.   
  
Harry's heart pounded against his ribs. Madison's parents had been Death Eaters? Did that makes Madison a bad apple as well. No it can't be, Harry thought to himself. Not the girl he had grown to love. He couldn't comprehend it. Had she been lying the whole time to him, trying to get information to give back to anyone who might find it useful? Hadn't she told him everything about herself?  
  
Madison's eyes fluttered open in the bright sunlight pouring through her window. She reached over to discover that Harry was no longer next to her. She turned over and smiled to see him sitting in the chair. Her eyes searched his face, he looked distraught.  
  
" Harry? Is everything alright? " she asked timidly?  
  
Harry jumped at the sound of her voice. He held up the article to show her what he had seen. " Do you care to explain this. " his voice was cold.  
  
Madison's heart jumped into her throat. " Harry, it's not what you think. Really. I'm not like them. "  
  
" Well apparently you fucking are! " Harry's voice raised as he stood. " You never told me the truth! You never told me that you're parents were part of the reason my parents are dead. What are you doing? Trying to turn me over to Voldemort as well? Leading him here so he can finally finish me off? " Harry trembled with rage. He'd been lied to. Made to think that Madison's parents were the people she was living with.  
  
" Harry please. " Madison's voice was pleading. " I didn't know. I was only a child when I all this happened. I was a baby just like you. I didn't know a damn thing until recently. My parents are actually my aunt and uncle. They lived in Paris and both of them attended Beaxbatons. They adopted me when my parents were sent to Azkaban and I had no knowledge of anything. Up until this last year I had no idea that I was adopted. I'm not proud of what my parents did. Not at all. I'm so sorry. " Tears sprung out of Madison's eyes as she pleaded with Harry. She cursed herself for not telling him the truth from the start. She loved Harry and had lied to him. Now she was scared of losing him.   
  
" Sorry? You're sorry? " Harry snorted. " Not as sorry as I am. " with that, Harry turned on his heal, threw on his clothes and ran out of the house. He ran until his lungs were stinging from lack of air. He was in the woods, alone. He was back by the lake where he and Madison had been just yesterday. He screamed, screamed out his frustrations and anger. His fist collided with a nearby tree until his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Letting out an angry sob, he sank to the pine needle covered floor and buried his face in his arms. He didn't know why he was angry with Madison. He had no reason to be, other than she had lied to him. He was angry to discover then yet another couple had been responsible for his parents death.   
  
Madison had cried for hours, choking on her anger. She hated her parents for what they had done. She hated them for the innocent lives they had taken and for the alleigiance to the Dark Lord. She couldn't understand where they had gone wrong, now she had lost Harry because of it. She was angry with her guardians for keeping it a secret from her all this time. She was distraught over the death of her boyfriend, Erik, because he wouldn't betray her whereabouts to the Death Eaters still at large. That was all past now. She was in love with Harry. Not because he had been the fall of Voldemort, but because he was Harry. She had seen the good in him when no one else had and they had spent hours upon hours in generalized conversation, sharing initimate secrets, dreams and ambitions. Now that would all fall apart. She hadn't wanted Harry to find out her deepest secret, that her parents were Death Eaters and that she too was being sought after to join their ranks. Wiping her eyes, she stood and dressed quickly, throwing her long hair into a messy ponytail. She needed to find Harry and explain things. She'd already lost one love and was not about to lose the second.  
  
She made her way into the woods, almost positive that she would find Harry by the lake. It was a bright morning and the weather didn't accentuate her mood any. She ignored the brambles and thorns that scratched at her legs, causing small cuts. Finally she came into the clearing where the lake was and spotted Harry crouched down by a large tree.   
  
" Harry." she called, jogging over to him. " Harry, please let me explain. " Madison fell to her knees in front of him. " Give me a chance."  
  
Harry looked up at her through a watery gaze, his mouth was to dry to speak so he simply nodded. When Madison reached out to touch him, he jerked away involuntarily and her eyes began to tear again.   
  
" Harry, I'm sorry that I never told you that. I've told you everything except for that. I wasn't ready to tell you because I thought you'd leave me. It's true that my parents were Death Eaters and yes they were partially responsible for your parents death. I hate them for it. I hate them more then you can imagine. I never once thought about getting close to you because I wanted to lead You-Know-Who to you. I wanted to know who you were for myself and not pass any judgements from what other people were telling me. I was just a baby like you were. My mother's sister and her husband adopted me and I was brought up to believing that they were my biological parents, after I met you I realized that I wanted to be with you. Not because I felt sorry for you or because you're famous, but because I love who you are. I lost my boyfriend Erik, a year ago because he wouldn't tell the Death Eaters after me where I was. They killed him and I had to leave Paris and we settled out in the country. They want me to join them and I refuse to become like my parents." Madison was crying now. " I love you Harry. I honestly love you. I'll never lie to you again. Now you know the truth so if you want to leave and forget you ever met me then I'll understand. I don't want to put you in any danger. "  
  
Harry listened, his heart softening and his anger ebbing away. She loved him and he knew that. He could even understand why she had kept all that a secret.   
  
" Madison, " he whispered, wrapping his arms around the girl. " I love you. I could never just walk away. I love you. "   
  
The two teenagers stumbled into Madison's bedroom, locked in feverish kisses. The door shut behind them, they attacked eachother with affection, clothes were coming off and being tossed to the ground. Harry moved Madison to her bed and laid her on it gently, he climbed over top of her and kisses her neck gently, his hands roaming her slight body, exploring every inch of her flesh. Harry hovered over her, both completely naked in their haste as he teased her, smiling at the soft moans and whimpers she was admitting.   
  
" Harry, I love you. " she moaned breathlessly, covering his collar bone in feather-light kisses.   
  
" I love you too. " the tightening in Harry's stomach grew worse in his anticipation. He'd never felt this good in his life. He caught his lover in a deep kiss as he pressed forward into her, causing her to arch into the touch. He moaned into the kiss at her warmth, feeling her in every aspect. It was ecstacy for them. It wasn't long before Harry felt an explosion inside of him, causing the two of them to moan simultaneously. All to soon it was over and they laid next to eachother exhausted, trembling slightly still in the other's arms. Harry took a deep breath, breathing in her scent and they uttered their love before drifting to sleep.


	6. The Order and Lily's Sapphire

Wow! I'm so glad that my story is going over so well. I really appreciate all the awesome reviews. Thank you to everyone who is reading them. I hope you find this chapter just as good. I hope everyone keeps reading because things are going to get interesting really soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: The usual applies.

* * *

When Harry and Madison finally woke from their nap it was already dinner time. Harry now realized how hungry he was since he hadn't eaten all day. He smiled at Madison.   
  
" You hungry? " He asked.   
  
" Starving. " she replied.  
  
" What do you feel like? " Harry cuddled her lovingly, nuzzling her hair.  
  
" I think we should order in. Chinese sounds good. " she answered.   
  
" Sounds good to me. Let's get a shower and then we'll put on some comfortable clothes and watch some movies through dinner. " He said.  
  
" Sure thing boss. " Madison joked.   
  
The two of them hurried into the shower together, letting the warm water stimulate their skin into goosebumps. Madison pressed herself against Harry teasingly, kissing him softly. Harry laughed slightly, teasing her back. They stopped just short of being fully aroused and jumped out of the shower. They dried off and put on pajamas, Madison skipped down the stairs, grabbing a menu and the phone. She ordered some of everything and let Harry choose the movie.   
  
" What are you choosing? " she asked as she curled up on the couch.  
  
" I was thinking a comedy. Eurotrip. It's great " he answered. (A/N: I know that movie just recently came out of DVD but I'm making this more from the present then anything. Sorry. )  
  
" Good choice. " she smiled and watched Harry put the movie in. He joined her on the couch a moment later and snuggled up with her waiting for their food to come. Madison laid against Harry chest, listening to his heart beat softly.   
  
" Madison...I have a question. If you say no then I'll understand but...consider it at least. " Harry spoke quietly, smoothing her hair.  
  
" What's that, Harry. " Madison asked, looking up to him.  
  
" I want you to meet some of the members of the Order Of the Phoenix. " he said.  
  
" The Order of the Phoenix? What the hell is that? " she asked, confused.  
  
" Dumbledore organized it while Voldemort was rising to power. I found out about it last year and my parents were apart of it. Stay here, I'll be back. " He climbed out from under Madison and went back up to her room. When he returned, he held a photo album in his hands. He sat down again and opened the album across their laps. He pointed out a very old looking picture.   
  
" This is a picture of the original Order. These are my parents. " He said. " And these are the Weasley's, Cooper's, Longbottom's, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. "   
  
Each person on the picture smiled and waved up at the two of them as he pointed them out.   
  
" And this is the new Order." He flipped to another page where Madison took note of the people who had remained in the Order or who had left. " Obviously my parents and the Cooper's aren't in there. The Longbottom's are in St. Mungo's because they were driven crazy by the Lestrange's with the Cruciatus Curse. Charlie and Bill Weasley joined and Sirius Black, well...he died shortly after this picture was taken. " Harry's voice became tight with saddness. " He was my godfather and it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed my parents, not Sirius like everyone believed." Harry took a deep breath. " I want you to meet them. The only other people close to me that know any of them are Ron and Hermione. Many of the teachers at Hogwarts are members of the Order and some Auror's from the Ministry. "   
  
Madison waited until she was sure that Harry was done before she spoke. " Harry, how did Sirius Black die? " her voice was timid, not wanting to upset Harry.  
  
" He fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, during his fight with Voldemort. "  
  
" Oh. I'm sorry. " Madison said.   
  
Harry smiled. " Don't be. Anyways, will you meet them? They will love you and vice versa. I wouldn't want you to meet them if I didn't think you were special or didn't love you. "   
  
Harry's eyes were so hopeful that Madison couldn't bear to tell him no. " Of course I will."  
  
Harry's eyes brightened. " I'll send an owl to Ron and see if it's alright that we come stay with them at the Burrow." just as he finished his sentence the doorbell rang and he jumped up to get it. He thanked the delivery-man and paid for the food. He set in on the table and Madison took out some plates and silverware and they loaded their plates and settled into to watch the movie. Half an hour later they were finished eating and laughing hysterically with the movie. The mood was much lighter then earlier and they cuddled, exchanging and occasional kiss. They popped in a second movie but Harry was more distracted by Madison then the movie. He placed light kisses along her neck, making her shiver and emit soft sounds of pleasure.   
  
" You're gorgeous, " he whispered in her ear. Breathing against her neck, his hand massaged her stomache under the loose fitting shirt.   
  
" I love you. I really do. " she turned to face him, catching him in a long kiss. The movie was soon forgotten as their passion heated up.   
  
The next morning, Harry rummaged through his bag, looking for for something that he was given from Sirius. He had already sent an owl to Ron and was waiting for a response. Madison had spoken to her parents and they said it was alright as long as she was back before they left for Paris again. With a triumphant woot, Harry found a small box and opened it. Inside was a pendant of a Sapphire orb, shining brilliantly in the morning light. Sirius had given him the pendant because it had once belonged to his mother. James had given Lily the pendant when they started dating and it had kept the relation strong and happy. The point of the talisman was to be given to your loved one. Harry thought it was perfect and he felt that it would belong to no one other then Madison. Closing the box, he stood and made his way up into Madison's room where she was still sleeping peacefully. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and shook her shoulder gently.  
  
" Madison, I have something for you. " he smiled and she stirred and blinked in the bright sunlight.   
  
" Morning, " she said groggily. She sat up against her head board, grinding the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
" Morning. " Harry kissed her goodmorning and held out the box. " I want you to have this. It was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their first date. "   
  
Madison blinked a couple of times before taking the box. She opened it and her breath caught in her throat as she looked down as the Sapphire.   
  
" Harry, it's beautiful. " she lifted the necklace out of the box. " Are you sure I should be the one to get this though. It was your mother's and..." She wasn't able to finish because Harry had pressed a gentle finger to her lip.   
  
" I'm sure. It's supposed to be given to the woman I love and I love you. " He took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. Madison couldn't help but smile, she fingered the pendant gently.   
  
" I love you. " she whispered, kissing him gently.   
  
" I love you too. This is meant to protect you and keep our relationship strong. I want you to keep it forever, even when we have to part ways. " Harry explained.'  
  
Madison felt tears coming into her eyes and she hugged Harry tightly. She felt so secure with Harry and felt as though nothing could harm her now. 


	7. The Burrow and Madison's Worries

Disclaimer: The usual!

* * *

A great big thanks to everyone who's given me a review. 

watercircle (aka. Ann) I loved you! I was hoping one of my friends would read this! Keep reading for me ok?

tracey1014 (aka Tracey-la) I'll keep that in mind about the beta thing. Thanks for your review too. I loved you too!

Well this chapter goes into a little more of Madison's history. I hope everyone will enjoy it. R&R!

* * *

Harry recieved Ron's response a couple of days later and was glad to hear that the Weasley's would love to have him and Madison for the remainder of the summer. He was also pleased to find out that Hermione would be joining them. He could hardly contain his excitement and the aspect of Madison meeting his favorite people in the world, he'd never packed so fast in his life. Mr. Weasley would be arriving at Madison's by Floo Network the next night, he was meant to meet Madison's aunt and uncle before their trip. They were slightly leary of Madison's departure but trusted Harry to make sure she would be alright and return home before the term started. Harry tried to keep the end of the summer out of his head. That's when Madison would have to leave and he wasn't prepared to think of that right now. Once he was finished packing, Madison helped him take all of his belongings too her place, as he would be staying with her that night. He told his aunt and uncle that he would be going to Ron's for the rest of the summer, they didn't care.  
  
The next day was spent finishing up Madison's packing and waiting anxiously for six o'clock to come. Five minutes past, there was a great boom and Mr. Weasley stepped out of the flames smiling brightly.  
  
" Harry, it's so great to see you again. " he shook Harry's hand warmly. " And this must be Madison. " he took Madison's hand and gave a friendly kiss to the back of it. " Hello Mr. Weasley. " Harry looked to Madison's aunt and uncle. " This is Karen and Tom Ainsley. Madison's aunt and uncle. "   
  
Mr. Weasley gave them a warm hello and sat down with the adults to assure the Ainsley's of any doubts. Harry and Madison lingered by the doorway, growing slightly impatient. When finally Karen and Tom were feeling better about the trip, Mr Weasley handed the two teens a bit of Floo Powder.   
  
" You know the routine. " he said.   
  
Without further ado, Harry stepped into the fire and was gone within an instant, followed soon after by Madison. Harry reached the Burrow and stepped out of the fire and into a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley.   
  
" Oh Harry, " she exclaimed. " I was so hoping that you'd want to come stay with us. "  
  
" Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. " Harry choked out. He looked to Madison who had just stepped out of the fire when Mrs. Weasley released him. " Mrs. Weasley this is my girlfriend, Madison. "   
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook Madison's hand. " It's so nice to meet you, dear. You're just as lovely as Harry described.   
  
" Thank you. It's wonderful to meet you finally. " Madison said, blushing slightly.   
  
" Well come on you two, everyone is dying to see you. Even Bill and Charlie are home. " She said brightly and scooted the two into the kitchen.   
  
Sure enough six red-headed faces looked to them as they entered the kitchen, all shouting greetings to Harry and rushing towards the two. Harry smiled brightly, a warm feeling coming over him.   
  
" Everyone," he said, getting their attention. " This is Madison Chaney. Madison, this is Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. " he pointed out each person.  
  
Madison couldn't help but smile. " I'm so happy to meet you all. Harry's told me so much about you. "   
  
" Ah Harry, you might not want to let her out of your sight. " Fred joked.   
  
" Yeah, we might try to charm her a little too much. " George cut in.   
  
Harry and Madison laughed, while Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a hard look. There was excited jabber amongst the siblings and Ron finally stepped forward.   
  
" Harry mate, good to see you. "  
  
" Thanks for letting us come. " He shook his best friend's hand just as Mr. Weasley was entering the kitchen.  
  
" When's Hermione going to be here. " Harry asked.   
  
At the sound of her name, Ron blushed slightly. " Ah, tomorrow she should be here. "   
  
Harry smirked. " Why are you blushing Ron? "   
  
" Well you know...she and I have been...talking a lot lately. " Ron's face turned even redder.   
  
Harry laughed, " That's great. "   
  
" I can't wait to meet her, " Madison chimed in. " It'll be great to have two girls to talked too. "   
  
Harry eyed Madison jokingly. " Just as long as it's not about us. " he joked.   
  
" Never," Madison said sweetly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made them all a wonderful dinner, that night. Harry had the greatest sensation of being home and Madison was easily accepted and like by everyone. She spent much of the dinner in a long conversation with Charlie about his work with dragons in Romania, the conversation seeming to spark interest in Madison. After dinner, Ron and Harry settled into a game of Wizard's Chess and Madison joined Mrs. Weasley and Ginny into the living room for coffee. Even with Ron being distracted, he still managed to clobber Harry at the game.   
  
" Jesus Ron. What's up with you. " Harry asked. " Is it Hermione? "  
  
Ron was silent for a moment before nodding slightly. " A little I guess."  
  
" What's the deal. No one's around so you can go into more detail now. " Harry coaxed.   
  
Ron sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. " Alright. We've been talking a lot lately over the past few weeks. I mean...talking about personal things. We had a huge blow out over her constant interaction with Viktor Krum and I let it slip that I was jealous. She didn't say much at first about it and then I guess it nagged her to the point where she broke the silence between us. She told me that there was nothing between her and Viktor and I had no reason to be jealous. So as the days went by I finally admitted that I liked her and that didn't seem to shock her at all. Now she's bouncing back and forth between us just staying friends and dating me. " he sighed heavily. " I don't know what to do about it. "   
  
Harry nodded, not exactly knowing what to say. He was terrible at giving advice, even to his best friend. He thought about it for a few minutes before speaking.   
  
" Honestly, I would talk to her about it. Tell her everything. I think it'd be great if you two got together. I really do. " he said.   
  
" Thanks, mate. " Ron smiled and they went back to their game.   
  
After a couple hours, Ron and Ginny helped to take Harry's and Madison's things into a spare bedroom. The two of them bade Ron and Ginny goodnight and got ready for bed. Once settled in, Madison curled up against Harry, a big smile on her face.  
  
" Thank you for bringing me Harry. I love them all already. " she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.  
  
" I'm glad for that. " Harry laughed softly. " They are wonderful people and you'll love Hermione too. Just be aware that she's a bit of a know it all. "   
  
" That doesn't bother me in the slightest, " Madison replied.   
  
They talked for a few more minutes before sleep took over both of them. They slept comfortable in eachother's arms.   
  
Harry woke the next morning early and kissed Madison's forehead, causing it to wrinkle as she opened her eyes. They said goodmorning and made there way down to joing the Weasley's for breakfast. Hermione had already arrived and was busy helped Mrs. Weasley prepare breakfast.   
  
" Hermione. " Harry called out, getting her attention.   
  
" Hi Harry," she said brightly, dropping her task to give Harry a friendly hug. " I was hoping to see you before school. "   
  
" Hermione, this is Madison. Madison, this is Hermione. " he made the usual introductions.   
  
" It's nice to meet you. " Hermione held out a hand.  
  
" And you. " Madison replied, shaking her hand.   
  
Madison went off into the kitchen to help Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and Harry laughed as a rumple-haired Ron entered the dining room.  
  
" Morning, " he said groggily.   
  
" Morning. " Harry replied. " Hermione's already here. "   
  
Ron's eyes grew large. " Already? Shit. " he muttered, and made his way back up the stairs.   
  
Harry blinked and waited for Ron to come back down. When he did, he was dressed and his hair was brushed out.  
  
" You're love sick, mate. " Harry laughed.  
  
" Shut up. " Ron said grumpily.   
  
Hermione and Madison came out a few minutes later and Hermione stopped, looking at Ron.   
  
" Er...hi..." she said quietly.   
  
" Hi. " Ron mumbled back.   
  
" Had a nice summer so far? "   
  
" Can't complain."  
  
Harry and Madison looked back and forth between the two. The tension was obvious.   
  
" Hermione, " Madison broke the awkward silence. " Could you finish explaining to me about Arithmancy? I was interested in it.   
  
" Sure, " Hermione said quickly.   
  
Madison smiled, and she and Hermione went out back before breakfast was done.   
  
" Are you alright. " Madison asked.   
  
" Fine. " Hermione answered. " Well no, not really. "   
  
Madison nodded. " Is it Ron? I noticed last night that Ron was feeling a bit awkward when Harry was talking about you. "   
  
" Is that a fact? " Hermione responded. " Well I guess it's just confusing trying to figure out what to do . I like Ron, a lot actually but I don't know if dating him would be the best thing. What if we broke up? We could never be friends agian. "   
  
" Well that's not necessarily true. The only way you would not be able to be friends again is if you let it be that way. " Madison said. " I had the same problem with my ex-boyfriend. We were friends and I was so scared to date him. In the end, it turned out to be one of the smartest things I ever did. "   
  
Hermione smiled. " So why did you break up? "   
  
Madison sighed heavily. " He died, a couple of months before last term ended. "   
  
" Oh I'm sorry. " Hermione said anxiously. " I didn't mean to upset you. "   
  
" No no, it's not your fault. We were together for a long time and it tore me apart to lose him. It took me a long time to get over it and I probably wouldn't have unless I met Harry. Harry is a god-send to me. I love him a lot. "   
  
Hermione smiled. " I can tell. I think you're perfect for Harry and I only just met you. You take care of him for me. Ya hear? "   
  
" Gotcha! " Madison winked and the two girls laughed softly. She felt wonderful meeting everyone. It was nice to have friends again. After Erik had died, her so-called best friends had abandoned her, not wanting to be the next target by Death Eaters. Although Madison could hardly blame them, it didn't make things any easier. She had spent months by herself, trying to cope with finding out her terrible parent's past and the death of her first true love. She actually dreaded going back to school and being left to her own problems without even the support of her best friends. She knew that the Death Eater's who had killed Erik were still after her, she wasn't entirely sure why.   
  
When Madison laid down that night next to Harry, thoughts of her past seeped into her mind and she found it difficult to sleep. The sudden worry of putting her love and new friends in danger began to trouble her. What if she had made a mistake. What if she was a direct link to Harry for the Death Eaters. She cursed to herself for her own stupidity, she knew she should have stayed away but her interest had overwhelmed her, and now it was love. _If you really loved him, you'd stay away,_ a small voice said in the back of her mind. The thought kept Madison awake the entire night. 


	8. Madison Is Kidnapped

OOO WEE!!! Hello everyone! Thank you so much for more lovely reviews!

**Ann:** Honestly you're right, it should have been longer then a year since Madison's boyfriend was murdered. I thought about that and I really didn't want to have to go on and on into any really complicated detail about that. I was afraid of losing interest in the writing myself, not to mention the readers. As for the Weasley's letting them sleep in the same room, remember...this is my mind. lol. Besides, I think Molly would trust them and they aren't disrespectful kids.

**szelij:** I'm sorry if you're not finding my story to your liking. To me, and no one else it appears, thinks that I'm going to fairy tale. It's pure fiction from my mind. I never said there was going to be a happy ending. All I can really say is...if you don't like it, don't read it. shrugs

**Soccer Bitch: **Thanks for your support. You're one of my favorite reviewers!

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **I haven't seen anything from you lately? Did you stop reading?

**Midnightawoke2: **I'm sorry about the cliffhangers lol. I have the worst habit of doing that. Trust me the story is far from over but I may have to take longer to write cuz of work and such. Thanks for your support tough

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The usual...I don't own J.K. Rowlings world.

* * *

Madison spent the next few days mostly to herself, deep in her own thoughts. Harry tried to get her to talk to him but each time she lied and said she was sad at the thought of the end of the summer. He tried to reassure her, but nothing made her feel any better. She had a deep foreboding inside, she felt like something was coming. Something bad. That night at dinner she picked at her food, her stomache feeling to tight to eat. She kept her eyes down, and the silly jabber of the people around the table turned into a monotonous drone.   
  
" Madison. Earth to Madison. "   
  
Madison jumped and looked up to the voice of the owner. It was Hermione.   
  
" I'm sorry. What were you saying? " she asked.  
  
" What's wrong? You seem so down. " Hermione said.  
  
" I'm ok. Just the end of the summer on my mind. " she felt terrible for lying.   
  
" Hey don't worry. You and Harry will keep in touch and there's always next summer. " Hermione said, sipping at her butterbeer.  
  
Madison offered a faint smile and nodded. " I know. Thanks. " It didn't take long for Madison to sink back into her thoughts.   
  
She settled into bed that night, her stomach growing in worse knots. She shivered slightly and once again, curled up against Harry.   
  
" Madison, what is wrong with you? " Harry asked, concern in his voice.   
  
" Nothing, just cold. " she replied.   
  
" I don't think so. You've been reserved the past couple of days. You've barely eaten or spoken to anyone. What's wrong. I want to truth this time. " Harry said firmly.  
  
" Harry, I can't talk about it right now. I'm not ready too. " her voice was slightly pleading.   
  
Harry sighed heavily. " Alright, then when you are ready, please come and talk to me about it. "   
  
Madison nodded and rested against the pillow, wide awake. She waited until Harry's breathing had regulated, letting her know that he was asleep before she slipped out of the bed and got dressed. She needed to walk, get her mind clear of some things and figure out exactly what it is she wanted to do. Quietly as she could, she crept out of the house and out into the dark yard. She stepped onto the trail leading from the Burrow and out into the surrounding country. She didn't dare wander to far, but far enough so she couldn't be seen. Crouching by a large rock, she closed her eyes and let the warm breeze sweep over her. She breathed in the fresh scent of grass and dew, she started to relax slightly when something broke her concentration. Standing, her heart started to thump quickly and the air around her suddenly turned cold. Her eyes searched her surroundings and she wrapped her arms around herself. Not now, please not now, she thought t herself. She turned and started to make her way back to the house when a large black figure, appeared in front of her. Madison let out a startled gasp and stepped back.  
  
" We've been waiting for you, Madison. " the voice under the hood said.   
  
Madison knew that voice, it was a voice she had heard a million times in her nightmares. It was the voice of the man that had killed Erik. Her heart in her throat, Madison tried to step around the man, but he blocked her path.  
  
" What do you want from me. " she asked, shakily  
  
" You know very well why I've come. " the man said, his voice was slightly raspy, cold.  
  
" No I don't. I really don't so please, just leave me be. " Madison felt tears spring into her eyes.   
  
" I can't. I wouldn't want to disappoint the Dark Lord. " with a nasty little laugh, the hooded figure lunged forward in attempt to take hold of Madison.   
  
Before she had time to think about it, she was running in any direction she could to avoid contact. She was two feet away from the door to the house when the man grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. She let out a scream of terror, and was placed roughly on a broomstick.   
  
Harry was jolted from his sleep by someone screaming. He looked to see that Madison wasn't next to him and immediately jumped out of bed. He ran from the room, almost running into Ron and Hermione, who had also been awoken by the scream.   
  
" What the hell's going on? " Ron asked, irritated.   
  
" It's Madison, something's happened to her. " Harry spoke quickly and brushed past the two and out the door. Ron and Hermione were hot on his heels. He flung open the door and made it into the yard just in time to see a hooded figure carrying Madison away. Her terrified screams ringing through the quiet night.   
  
Harry let out a frustrated scream, his wand in hand. He pointed towards the figure, ready to use the first spell that came to mind.  
  
" HARRY NO! " Hermione screamed and grabbed hold of his arm. " You can't use magic and you know that! Besides, what if you hit Madison instead. " her voice was frantic.  
  
Harry brushed her aside and attempted to run after his girlfriend but Ron held him back, his arms surprising strong.   
  
" Get the fuck off. " Harry growled, struggling against Ron.   
  
" Use your common sense! " Ron grunted, holding as tight as he could.   
  
Harry finally gave up, to exhausted to try and fend Ron off. He sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands, letting out another furious cry.   
  
The next morning, Harry found himself in his bed, not quite sure how he's gotten there. He took a deep breath and sat up slowly. His head throbbed horribly and his throat hurt. He couldn't remember at first what had happened but when it all came back to him, he felt tears come on. He pushed them aside, he didn't have time to be weak. He had to save Madison, even if it killed him. Slowly he made his way down to breakfast and looked around the table. The chatter had died as soon as he walked in the door.   
  
" Harry dear, how are you feeling. " Mrs. Weasley asked, handing him a cup of coffee.   
  
Harry shrugged and thanked her for the coffee. He took a seat and grasped the cup, more for warmth then anything. " I'm going to find her," he anounced.   
  
Nobody said a word, and nobody looked surprised. They all knew Harry to well, and when someone Harry loved was in danger, he never gave a second thought as to rescuing them.   
  
" I'll be contacting Dumbledore and I'll find out why and where they took her. " Harry had it planned out. He was going to Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.   
  
" We'll come with you, Harry. " Hermione offered her and Ron.   
  
Ron nodded. " Of course we will."   
  
" Now children, " Mrs. Weasley started. " Do you really think that's wise. Shouldn't you leave it too..." she couldn't finish when she saw the anguished look on Harry's face. She nodded slightly.   
  
All the Weasley's decided to accompany Harry to Grimmauld Place. If Death Eaters were snatching sixteen-year-old girls, then they knew it was nothing good. That night was spent making preperations for the journey, and Harry's stomach had shriveled into a tight ball. That night he couldn't sleep, Madison's screams from the night before rang clearly through his head whenever he closed his eyes. _Mum...Dad_, he thought to himself, _Please help me on this one_.


	9. We Meet Again

FLYING MONKIES!!! Hello all of my readers. Again thank you for the reviews. I love you all.

**Soccer-Bitch:** You seem to get so excited. Thank you! It makes me want to keep writing.

**Ann: **Thanks for all the advice. I will definately keep most of it into consideration.

**Everyone: **I know that the chapters are short and you hate me for that. The problem is that I have a lot of trouble writing long, drawn out chapters. I guess I come up with things in clips and phrases. I hope that doesn't say anything horrible about my imagination. Stay tuned though, lol. This story is about to take a major twist. I hope you all love it.

* * *

Madison woke on a stone cold floor hours later. Her head was spinning and her body ached all over. What happened? she thought to herself. With much effort, she pulled herself to be sitting and looked around the small, dingy room she was in. Slowly the events of the night before came back to her, almost in slow motion. She groaned and pressed her hands to her head, she felt terrible. Footsteps broke the silence outside the door and Madison sucked in a quick breath. She huddled in the corner as the footsteps stopped and she could hear muffled voices through the door.   
  
" I've brought her here, Master. All is going according to plan. " It was the same man that had abducted Madison.  
  
" Marvelous, " came another voice, almost in a hiss. " I expect that you'll have what I need soon then Garish? "   
  
Garish. Madison knew that name but couldn't quite place it. The two men continued to talk and a few minutes later and sickly feeling welled up in Madison's stomach. Garish was one of the men who had killed Erik. Her stomach turned and she vomitted on the floor. The dizziness she was feeling subsided slightly, she swallowed softly and looked to the door just as it opened and light flooded the dark room.   
  
" Ah, you're awake. So we meet again. " Garish smiled. " I was hoping that spell would wear off quickly. "   
  
Madison stood, shaking all over. " W-what do you want? Why have you come for me again. "   
  
Garish laughed but it was mirthless. " Dear child, didn't you know. " he stepped closer to her and bent slightly to be eye-level with her. " At first we were after you because it was you're parents last request before they were imprisoned. Yes, that was the original reason."   
  
" The original reason? " Madison questioned. " So what fucking reasons do you have now? "   
  
" All shall be revealed in due time Ms. Chaney. " Garish replied.   
  
Madison felt the anger rise inside of her. This was the man who had murdered Erik in cold blood.   
  
" You son of a bitch. " she hissed. " Who do you think you are. You killed Erik, and now...you want me to join you under Voldemort? You're deluded, sick, a fucked up excuse for a human. "   
  
She watched Garish's face grow tighter for a moment and rage flash in his eyes. She braced herself slightly, waiting for Garish to pull his wand out and curse her something wicked. However, that never came. When she looked at him again, all rage was gone and an amused smile played on his lips.   
  
" You have the strong will of Alan and Terry, yet, how you can be their daughter and choose anyone elses side other then the Dark Lord's is beyond me. " He mused. " Now come with me, I can put you someplace more comfortable. "   
  
" I'd rather slit my throat, " she seethed.   
  
" Of course. Then I'm sure you and the rats that inhabit this room will get along just fine. " Garish responded, turning to leave the room.   
  
Madison squirmed slightly, she hated rats, they were one thing she feared other then death. " A-alright...but no fucking around. " she warned.  
  
" Of course not. The Dark Lord shall be wanting to meet with you soon. " Garish smiled and gestured for her to follow him.   
  
Harry, Hermione and the entire Weasley family arrived at Grimmauld Place that very night and all were surprised to see how many from the Order were already there. Harry's dismal mood was only slightly lifted when he saw Lupin and Tonks in the kitchen talking. Both lunged at Harry giving the greetings and condolences at the same time.   
  
" Harry, " Lupin said quietly. " Can I have a word with you. "   
  
Harry nodded and followed Lupin into the hallway where they were away from everyone else.   
  
" I've already spoken to Molly and Arthur about this, but we recently found out from Kingsley that Voldemort is hiding out France, not very far from where Madison lived. He after a new way of gaining his power back and no one but Dumbledore is sure what it is yet, nor do we know what Voldemort would want with a sixteen year old girl. "   
  
Harry sighed heavily, he knew deep down in his heart that Voldemort was behind all of this.   
  
" Why has he come back so soon? " Harry asked.   
  
Lupin could only shake his head. " We don't know yet. All we know is he's back is after something. "   
  
Harry frowned. Again Dumbledore had all the answers and again he was nowehere to be found.   
  
" So where is Dumbledore. " Harry asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.   
  
" He's with Kingsley trying to crack the case. " Lupin replied.   
  
" We don't have time to sit around and wait for them. " Harry growled. " My girlfriend is gone and the Gods only know what's happening to her right now. "  
  
" Harry, I'm shocked. You of all people know that if you rush into something like this fool-hardy then you're going to cause more damage then repair. Dumbledore doesn't think that Madison will be harmed. They need her for whatever they're looking for. He's never steered you wrong.   
  
Harry sighed again. That was true and he couldn't deny it. " Alright, I'll give it one day and if they're not here then I'll go alone. I can't lose her. I love her. " Harry's voice grew soft and his eyes teared just slightly.   
  
" I know. " Lupin said, embracing Harry in a brotherly fashion. " It'll be fine. I promise to help you all that I can. "   
  
Madison followed Garish through the spectacular looking house that was meant to be a hideout. She was in utter awe at the morbid beauty of it. Painting decorated the walls of old Victorian dressed witches and wizards and other's portrayed demons lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce their next victim. It made Madison shutter slightly. Finally they stopped in front of a pair of double doors.   
  
" This is where you'll be staying. Master wants you to be most comfortable. " Garish explained. He led her into a huge, beautiful Victorian style bedroom, complete with a four-poster canopy bed. Madison had to admit that she was impressed, but knew better and hid it.  
  
" In attempt to win me over? " Madison raised and eyebrow. " It won't work. I'm not that easily manipulated by second-rate fuckheads. "   
  
She watched Garish gulp back whatever he wanted to say and she was utterly amused by it.   
  
" Rest for now, Madison. You're going to need your strength when the Dark Lord is ready to meet with you. " He turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
With a small cry of fury, Madison flung herself onto the bed and buried her face into a pillow. It was far to emotionally distressful to meet with the man that had murdered her first true love. She had no doubt in her mind that Harry would come looking for her and she would yet again, lose the person she loved most. She cried, tears of anger more then sadness. She was over being sad. She wanted revenge in the sweetest way possible.


	10. Reasons

Hey everyone! Chapter Ten is now officialy opened for business. Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Ann: **As always, you're my biggest supporter right now. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.

**GL 1987: **I'm really flattered by your review. I wish I was as good a writer as J.K.Rowling. LOL. She's a goddess though and I am merely one of her minions. Keep reading and reviewing

**Soccer-Bitch: **Thanks again. You're another of my favorites. I think you're going to really like the next couple of chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah blah...you know it already.

* * *

When the door to her room opened, and Garish walked in, she wasn't exactly sure what time it was or whether it was night or day. She'd been shut up in the room for hours with absolutely no way to contact the outside world. They had made sure of that. She glared at Garish as he walked over to her.   
  
" Are you ready my dear? " He asked, running a light finger along Madison's jawline.   
  
She yanked her head away with and angry mutter of protest. " For what? "   
  
" You're meeting with the Dark Lord, of course. " He gave a small laugh.  
  
" Oh I'm just damn thrilled. " Madison sneered.   
  
Garish's smile wavered. " I'd watch my tone of voice little girl. Especially in the prescence of the Dark Lord. "   
  
Madison cursed under her breath, no longer having the energy to argue. She sat up straight, and watched every movement her enemy made.   
  
" Now, you have to look presentable for the Dark Lord. That means, something other then a grubby pair of jeans and a loose shirt. You'll change into that and meet me in the hall. " He pointed to a beautiful emerald green gown that Madison hadn't noticed earlier that was lain out of a chair.   
  
" You want me...to wear a dress...for some fucked up, reject in high school asshole? " she shot at him.  
  
This time, Garish pulled his wand on her and Madison scooted back slightly on the bed.   
  
" Do as I say and you'll live to see your love again. "   
  
Madison swallowed hard, and nodded. She knew that she was no match for a fully trained Death Eater. Despite herself, she changed into the gown once Garish had left the room and met him in the hall a few minutes later, she knew that she was radiant in the gown but felt wholly disgusting. Garish placed and hand on her shoulder, making her shudder. He led her along more corridors and halls, finally stopping at the largest set of double doors she had seen yet. As if on que, they swung open gracefully and revealed a huge room, lit by candles and an enormous fire to one side. At the end were three chairs, and she knew right away that the man occupying the middle chair was Lord Voldemort. On the right was a pretty dark haired woman that Madison didn't recoginize and on the left a tall blond man. An unspeakable fear grasped at Madison's heart just being in the prescence of Voldemort and her legs were unwilling to walk the length of the room to stand in front of him. Garish gave her a rough shove and she nearly toppled over. Once regaining her balance, she gave Garish a nasty glare and walked to be standing in front of Voldemort. His red snake-like eyes serveyed her for a moment and then smiled a horrible smile.  
  
" Ah, we meet at last Ms. Chaney. " his voice was hoarse and raspy.   
  
Madison cringed as his eyes continued to take in her appearance. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and remained standing stock stil..  
  
" I do hope that Garish has treated you well. " Madison gave a little snort. " Do you have any idea as to why you're here?   
  
Madison shook her head. " Not a damn clue. "   
  
Voldemort laughed hoarsley. " Ah good good. Then I will have the pleasure to explain all the reasons. First, as Garish has informed you is because it was your parents last request that we bring you to my side of the ball game. Yes, they were faithful servants, your parents. Almost as faithful as Bella. " at this, he smiled to the woman sitting next to him. " Unfortunately, great as their sevices were to me, they didn't make it out of Azkaban. The dementors had taken to much from them. The other two reasons we didn't come to find until just a few short weeks ago. Your association with Harry Potter, his girlfriend as you are. That was very thrilling for me to discover. He'd been so distracted by you lately that he didn't have a clue that I was near. We knew that kidnapping you would bring Potter running and I will finally have the revenge I seek. "   
  
Madison froze, and icy chill running down her spine. Her inhibitions had been true. She was a danger to Harry and now, he was about to know the repercussions of loving her. She willed back the tears that sprang into her eyes. She was not about to show that much weakness.   
  
Voldemort continued. " And the most important reason as to why you're here is that you hold a very important piece to complete the ritual to give me immortality. The very piece that I have been searching for close to two years now. The sapphire that hangs around your neck."   
  
Harry sat up like a bolt, his scar burning dangerously. He had broken into a cold sweat from the dream he had had. Jumping out of his bed, he flew down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Weasley's, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt sat having tea. He gasped for breath and gripped the the door jamb to keep himself upright. Hermione jumped up and wrapped and arm around Harry's waist to keep him from falling.   
  
" What's happened? " she asked frantically.  
  
Harry looked at the worried faces surrounding him and swallowed. " Madison, Voldemort. I dreamt it. He was speaking to Madison, she was in a green gown, Bellatrix Lestrange was next to him. "   
  
" Harry you're not making any sense. " Ron said, his face full of concern.   
  
" I heard all of his plans. He's been after the sapphire that was my mothers. Sirius left it in his will to me after he died. My father had given it to her as a gift. He wants the sapphire. It'll complete his plan to gain immortality. "   
  
Lupin pushed forward. " What about the sapphire Harry. "   
  
" He needs it to complete a ritual. A ritual for Egyptian God Amen-Ra. They're not going to stay in France. They're going to the temple of Amen-Ra! "


	11. The Temple Of AmenRa

WOOT!!! Chapter 11 is now officially up! I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. This chapter took a little longer to write. Now on to the reviewers!

**Ann: Of course you're my favorite reviewer. Thanks for being supportive. **

**Soccer-Bitch: I really hope you like this chapter. I'm quite proud of it. **

**Ginny22: Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**GemJewel: I suppose you'll have to read to see if they get there in time. **

**lindsey: I actually picked up WOOT! from my friend Tracey. I was sorry to hear about your best friend. I hope things get better. **

**Szihuoko**: **I'm sorry you disliked the story. I don't know who you think you are to criticize so harshly. If you don't fucking like it then don't read it. This has been a hobby of mine for six years. It's for fun. I'm not trying to be a professional writer. I honestly think you take this stuff way to seriously. That's all i have to say about that. **

**TO ALL: If you have nothing nice to say then don't review it. I mean seriously, constructive criticism is one thing but being just downright fucking mean is another. Get over it. **

**THANKS IN HUGE PART TO MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND JUBJUB FOR THE HYMN TO AMEN-RA! I LOVEDED YOU!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH...USUAL BULLSHIT!**

* * *

With the Guard and the Weasleys' in tow, Harry set off the next day toward Egypt. His scar prickled painfully as he soared across the night sky. Every thought he has was spinning mercilessly n his head and his heart clenched. The only thing that made him feel any better was knowing that he wasn't alone. When, after hours, they finally touched ground, Harry's legs were stiff and he shivered from the cold. The group stepped up to an ominous square building and the sand blew around their ankles.   
  
Harry's heart thudded. " It's to quite. " he whispered. " Way to quite. "   
  
Hermione stepped up next to him. " Harry, are you sure we're in the right place? "   
  
Her question was immediately answered as a dozen or so cracks echoed through the silent night and the hooded figures of Death Eaters appeared around them. Wands were pointed at their chests and the group closed in tighter to eachother.   
  
" Mr. Potter, we so hoped you'd come. " Lucius Malfoy drawled from behind the mask.   
  
Harry stepped forward. " Where's Madison. "   
  
" Oh she's busy at the moment. The Dark Lord is finding her quite useful. " Lucius sneered. The Death Eaters around him sniggered.   
  
Harry raised his wand. " Let her go, now. " His teeth gritted, he took another step forward.   
  
Lucius laughed. " Oh no, You see this time, Potter, we don't have to hesitate in killing you. "   
  
Green sparks flew from Lucius' wand and Harry dodged it. " STUPEFY" he cried out but missed.   
  
Before he knew it colored sparks were flying in every direction from both groups of people. Harry dodged jets of color as he ran towards the opening of the temple. He had almost made it when somebody slammed into him, knocking him off his feet. He looked to see Ginny in his lap, her eyes rolling to the back of her head before she went limp in his arms.   
  
"MOLLY!" Mr. Weasley cried. " Take Ginny and get her out of here. She's been stunned. "   
  
Mrs. Weasley ran over and scooped her youngest out of Harry's arms. Tears stained her face and she dodged magic to get Ginny to safety.   
  
" Harry go! We'll keep them distracted. " Ron yelled.   
  
Harry scrambled to his feet and was just inside the temple when he felt a white-hot surge of pain in his scar. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head. He had hesitated to long, Malfoy loomed over him.   
  
" You're too brave for your own good, Potter. " he sneered. " You'll never get there in time. The ritual is almost complete. "   
  
Harry took a breath and stood upright, his wan raised. " I don't care about the ritual. I only want Madison out of here, alive. "   
  
" Oh that won't happen either. You see, her parents last request was that she join the dark side. It won't take much to convince her after she learns of your death. " Lucius raised his wand. " AVADA KADAVRA! "  
  
Harry screamed as the curse just barely missed him. Quick as he could, he got to his feet. He couldn't bring himself to use on of the Unforgiveable Curses. He just didn't have enough hate to do it.   
  
" STUPEFY! " he cried out twice, sending two jets of red light that hit Lucious square in the chest. He fell the to floor, a look of utter shock on his face.   
  
Breathing heavily, Harry ran deeper into the temple. He lit the tip of his wand and looked in awe at the heiroglyphs covering the walls from floor to ceiling. He kept himself pressed against the wall and blinked as light suddenly flooded the hallway. Harry peaked into the room from around the corner and gasped. Madison was standing on a dais in front of a large golden statue of Amen-Ra. Between the dais and the statue was a large basin filled with a silvery blue substance. Harry looked around the room seeing non one else but Madison. He crept up to the dais.   
  
" Madison, come down. "   
  
She spun around, her eyes wide with relief and terror. " Harry, you have to leave. Leave before he comes back. "   
  
" No, I can't leave you. " he reached his hand towards her and felt a burning pain against his flesh. Madison was surrounded by a barrier.   
  
" Harry please. " Madison pleaded. " Just leave. You'll be killed. I can't have you die to try and save me. "   
  
Before Harry could respoond, a loud crack echoed through the room and Voldemort's sinister laugh reached his ears.   
  
" I'm so glad you could make it, Potter." he sneered. " It's such a special occasion. The day I truly become immortal. The day I will destroy you and the wizarding world will be mine. "   
  
" Do you really think you'll succeed this time. " Harry snorted.   
  
" I do, dear boy, I do. " he laughed and ran long skeletal fingers over Madison's shoulders. " All due to Madison of course. "   
  
" Don't fucking touch her! " Harry roared, running at the dais. He groaned when the barrier flung him acroos the room and he hit the opposite wall.   
  
" Harry! " Madison cried. She tried to run to his aide but Voldemort's fingers dug into her arm to restrain her, bruising the flesh. " Please don't hurt him. " Tears leaked from her eyes.   
  
" Don't cry girl! There's no time for sympathy. " He spun Madison around the face the basin and forced her to her knees. " Bella, take care of the boy. "   
  
Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from behind the statue, a satisfied grin on her face. " With pleasure, Master. " she said.   
  
" Bella. " Voldemort's voice was threatening. " Remember, you're only to bind him. Leave the fun stuff to me. "  
  
Bella nodded and strutted towards Harry. " You've stepped into it this time, Potter. "   
  
Harry smirked. " And I'll step right out of it. "   
  
Bellatrix pointed her wand. " I only have to keep you distracted, just until the ritual is done, then, it's curtains for you. " She laughed viciously.  
  
Harry smiled, taking that moment and bolted behind the statue of Amen-Ra, his wand clutched in his hand. " Go ahead. Let's see what you're made of. STUPEFY! "   
  
Red light bursted from the tip of his wand, straight at Bellatrix's chest. She stepped aside with ease and the spell hit the wall that was behind her.   
  
" You'll have to do better then that, Potter. "  
  
Harry stepped out from behind the statue. " Oh I will. " He circled the dais where Voldemort and Madison stood. Madison was holding the sapphire that Harry had given to her over the basin while Voldemort spoke raspily some Egyptian hymn.   
  
Time was running out for Harry and he knew it. Quick as he could, he raised his wand. " EXPELLIARMUS" He cried and Bellatrix's wand was thrown from her hand. She let out a cry of frustration and skirted for her wand. Harry again, was to quick for her. " PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. "   
  
Bellatrix's arms and legs snapped together and she fell face first onto the ground. Harry smiled faintly. He had one that battle, but he knew the war was far from over. He turned to the dais just as Voldemort was finishing the hymn.   
  
" _'...the gods acclaim thee, O thou art the maker of things which are below and of things which are above...'_ "  
  
Harry had to act quick, he looked to make sure there were no other Death Eaters and when he saw there were none in sight, ran up the steps to the barrier, praying his magic could penetrate the barrier. Voldemort continued to speak.   
  
"..._'Thou illuminest the two lands, and thou sailest over the sky in peace, O king of the south and North, , whose word hath unfailing effect, who art over the two lands, tohu mighty one of two-fold strength, thou lord of terror, thou Being above who makest the earth according to thine own designs, grant us, who are worthy, loyal to the Being, live eternally_.' Now, Madison, drop the sapphire into the basin. " He commanded.   
  
" ACCIO SAPPHIRE! " Harry yelled out, just in time. The sapphire stopped in mid air before floating to Harry's hand. He took hold of it, with a cry of triumph.   
  
Voldemort let out a horrible cry of disgust and took his wand out. He pulled Madison to him, keeping the want pointed at her temple. " Give me the sapphire, Potter or I'll kill her. "   
  
" Harry! Don't give it to him. Whatever you do. " Madison screamed, her voice full of panic. " I love you, Harry. I really do. "   
  
Voldemort immediately released Madison as she spoke such emotional words. Her heart seemed to burst with love for Harry and tears slid down her cheeks. Voldemort let out a low hiss and Harry tossed the sapphire into the air.   
  
" FINITO INCANTATO! " the sapphire burst into a million tiny pieces. Voldemort screamed in pain, his direct link to the sapphire causing him to writhe. Harry ran onto the dais and reached to touch Madison, the barrier no longer existed. He pulled the girl into his arms and got her as far away from Voldemort as possible as a blinding light swept through the room, causing them both to shield their eyes. Madison clung to Harry in fear, trembling all over. When their eyes adjusted again, she looked up to him, teary-eyed.   
  
" It's over, " Harry whispered. " It's over. "   
  
" Harry. " She embraced him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. " I'm sorry. I was weak. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have come for me. " she cried.   
  
" I had too. I love you. " Harry raised her chin and kissed her lightly.   
  
" I love you too. "   
  
" HARRY! MADISON! " Ron's voice echoed through the hallway of the temple before he appeared in the door, closely followed by Hermione, Fred and George.   
  
" Are you two alright? " Hermione asked, her voice panicky.   
  
" We're fine. " Harry answered, getting to his feet and raising Madison to hers. " Are you guys ok? "   
  
" Fine. Bill and Charlie took Mum and Ginny to St. Mungo's so Ginny can be treated and Dad, Tonks, Lupin and Moody were able to round up the Death Eaters. Fudge and the others Aurors are there now with Dumbledore. " George explained.   
  
Hermione had tears of relief in her eyes and flung her arms around Madison and Harry. " I was so worried. I couldn't be happier that you two are alive. "   
  
Harry pulled Ron into the hug and were joined seconds later by Fred and George.   
  
" Come on, mate." Ron said. " Let's go home. "

* * *

A/N: The hymn above is an actual hymn. It's not mine it the Ancient Egyptians. 


	12. Au Revoir

The days that followed in conclusion of delaying Voldemorts rise to power was filled with happiness. Everyone took a vacation and toured around Egypt, Madison and Harry made the most of their last days together. When her aunt and uncle had found out what happened they decided to cut their visit short by a week. That put a damper on everyone's cheerful spirits. When they had returned to the Burrom, Madison and Hermione sneaked off for hours. Harry tried to ask Ron what was going on, but Ron was just as clueless. Finally their last day at the Burrow had come and the dismal weather seemed to match everyone's mood.   
  
" Thank you everyone. I loved meeting you all. " Madison said teary-eyed. " And thank you for rescuing me. "   
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to step forward and grasped Madison in a motherly hug. " You take care now. You're welcome here anytime. " She hugged Harry next. " You be safe to dear. "   
  
" Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate everything " he replied.   
  
Each of the Weasley's took their turn in hugging Madison and Harry and bidding Madison farewell. Finally they came to Ron and Hermione.   
  
" See you on the train mate, " Ron smiled faintly, shaking Harry's hand. He moved on to hug Madison. " Always a pleasure. "   
  
" Bye Ron. "   
  
Hermione brushed right past Harry and tackled Madison in a tight hug. Harry smiled, Madison was the closest girlfriend Hermione had made other then Ginny.   
  
" I'm going to miss you. " she wept. " Please promise you'll write. "   
  
" I promise to write every week. " Madison replied her own tears flooding her eyes.   
  
When all the farewells were made, Tonks accompanied Harry and Madison back to Mrs. Figgs. Her guardians had left a note saying they were to be out for the night with Mrs. Figg and would be back in the morning to gather everything and leave. After they said goodbye to Tonks and she left, the two teenagers curled up on Madison's bed. They had one last night together and were content for the moment of just being in eachother's arms.   
  
" I love you, Madison. More then anything. " he whispered, stroking her hair gently.   
  
" I love you too. " she shifted from his arms and kissed him lightly.   
  
When the kiss ended, Harry smiled. " I have something for you. I slipped out with Ron to get it one night. "   
  
He moved off the and dug through his bag for a few minutes, before coming to sit next to Madison again. He held out a small box.   
  
" I promise this won't get you into trouble. "   
  
Madison smiled, taking the box. She opened it slowly to reveal a gorgeous, ruby encrusted locket.   
  
She gasped softly. " Harry, this must have cost a fortune. "   
  
" Open it up. " Harry urged.   
  
Madison nodded and opened the locket. She gasped again as a shimmery blue light emanated from the locket, revealing a picture of the two of them and the words " I love you always " glowing beautifully. Madison bursted into tears and tackled Harry in a hug. When she regained her compsure, she smiled.   
  
" I love it, thank you. I have something for you as well. " She reached into her open trunk bringing out a gold-plated album. She handed it to Harry. " All of the good times. "  
  
Harry watched as word lit up across the front in red. " Even across the distance, my heart belongs to you forever. " Harry felt tears spring into his eyes as he looked through the pictures.   
  
" Hermione helped me. " Madison explained. " That's why we'd hide out. She helped me with the message charm. "   
  
" It's beautiful. Thank you. " Harry said. He laid the album aside and kissed Madison deeply. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, everyday. The truth was sinking in as the two of them let their passion take over. That night, their seperate hearts melded into one.   
  
The next morning was surreal for Harry. He helped Madison finish her packing in silence. Once everything was set, Madison turned to him.   
  
" Don't forget to write. "   
  
Harry nodded and Madison hugged him tightly, tears staining both their faces.   
  
" Au Revoir, ma ami. " she whispered.   
  
" I love you. " he whispered back.   
  
Harry waved goodbye as the car sped off down the street. He watched until the vehicle was out of of sight before sinking to his knees in grief. 


	13. Fate's Turn

The week that passed before Harry got on the train back to Hogwarts, he spent in a zombie-like trance. He didn't return to the Burrow before school and waited until the very last minute to get his school supplies. The depression Madison's leaving had left on him was heavy and Harry spent most of his days staring off into space. She hadn't written him yet. That didn't help anything. Thoughts of Madison moving on and finding someone else to be with crossed over his mind so often, he had to hit himself to make it stop. Finally the day came and he was dropped off at King's Cross at half past ten. He took advantage of being their early and stored his trunk and Hedwig in an empty compartment at the very back of the train. He say with his head against the window and his eyes closed.   
  
" Harry. " a familiar voice penetrated his thoughts.   
  
He looked to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway of the compartment, looking uneasy.   
  
" Are you ok, Harry? " Hermione asked, fidgetting with her robes.   
  
" Fine. " Harry replied softly. " Just fine. "   
  
" Want some company, mate? " Ron asked, attempting to cheer Harry up.   
  
Harry only shook his head and went back to staring out the window. He heard Hermione drag Ron back up the train as he protested. She wanted to leave Harry be for the moment, and Harry thought that was wise of her. He wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone at the moment and didn't know when he would be. The train's whistlet went off, signaling that there was only five minutes left to get on the train and get settled. Harry was once again disturbed by Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott talking as they stored their trunks.   
  
" There's a new sixth year coming to Hogwarts this year. Right in the middle of her schooling. " Justin was telling Hannah.   
  
" That's weird. What house was she sorted into. " Hannah asked.   
  
" Gryffondor. I guess she went to see Dumbledore a week before school and was sorted then. Something about her parents thinking she'd be safer under Dumbledore. " Justin explained.   
  
Harry groaned and pulled his cloak up higher over his ears to block out the nose. He sighed as the train started to move. After a little while her heard the compartment door slide open and turned to tell the person to leave when he gasped in shock. His heart flopped over and his eyes went wide.   
  
" Mind if I join you? " Madison asked, smiling brightly.   
  
Harry was speechless as he stood. " Madison...what...why? "   
  
" I have great powers of persuasion. " she replied. " Convinced my aunt and uncle that Hogwarts was the safest place for me to be this year. "  
  
Harry laughed and swept Madison off the ground in a tight hug, kissing her lovingly. " I can't believe this. How'd I get lucky. "   
  
Madison laughed and ran a light hand through Harry's messy hair. " I guess we're just meant to be together forever. " And with that, she caught Harry in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

**This is it folks! Thank you so much to everyone that supported me along the way. I really appreciate all of you. I know that you're all going to be disappointed that it's come to an end. Never fear though, I don't really think it's the end. Just keep checking back to see. You've all made me want to write more. Please be sure to check out a new fanfic that's on it's way. It's called " Return To You " and it's based on Miyazaki's Spirited Away. **

**RedTears85**


End file.
